


Bet you can't leave me

by cafedanslanuit



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Mystic Messenger Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit
Summary: “The first time she threatened to leave me, I felt like I was dying.”
Relationships: Zen | Ryu Hyun & Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun & Reader, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Bet you can't leave me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Mystic Messenger Week 2020!  
> Prompt: Firsts.

The first time she threatened to leave me, I felt like I was dying.

I came home from rehearsal, exhaustion mixed with a bad headache that was begging for me to drown it with one of the cans of beers that were waiting for me in the fridge. But as soon as I opened the door, I was received by the image on my girlfriend, eyes red and puffy, sitting on the couch with a suitcase in front of her. She turned her head to me as soon as I entered the room and sniffled, cleaning her face with the sleeve of her sweater.

“Zen, I’m leaving,” she said, her voice hoarse but determined. I felt a sting in my forehead, the pain becoming worse with her words.

“Leaving?”

“I can’t stay with you anymore,” she explained, looking down at her hands. “I’m gonna be at Jaehee’s”

“What do you mean you can’t stay?” Her words and not making any sense. I felt as if she were talking in any other language but our own. Hadn’t she been the one to prepare breakfast that same morning?

“You’ve become obsessed with work, Hyun. I know it’s important to you, but these past few months I’ve been trying endlessly to help you lose stress and relax, but you don’t even want to spare a few minutes on me,” she mumbled with a tint of sadness in her voice. “And I know I’m not your top priority, hell, I shouldn’t be but… I should still be a priority. If I’m not… then you need to figure out by yourself if you still want to be with me,” she shrugged.

“You’re breaking up with me?” I asked, incredulous.

She set her eyes on mine for a second before looking down at her shoes.

“I just need some time away” she muttered, her hands turning into fists. I huffed, annoyed, and walked to the kitchen, passing by her side. I took a can of beer from the fridge and then leaned on the frame that separated the living room for the kitchen. The sound of the can as I opened it filled the silence between us both.

“Time to think” I repeated in a low voice and then scoffed. MC let out a tired sighed and grabbed her suitcase, heading towards the door. The pain in my head turned into a barely manageable hell, now accompanied by my heart clenching at the image of her walking away. Had I really messed up so badly she couldn’t stay anymore? I tried to go over the many times she said she had tried to reach out to me, and they slowly came to my mind. Fuck. I had been using breakfast as an example of normality when I suddenly realized I hadn’t even sat with her to eat, but rather grabbed an apple and went straight to work, wanting to practice my lines for the role I had been given a couple of months ago. Raw desperation formed a lump on my throat, and I took another sip of the beer to feel I could breathe.

"Bet you can't leave me"

MC turned on her heel almost immediately, her expression filled with confusion and heavy offence. I put the beer on the shelf by the door and took a deep breath.

“I bet you can’t leave me” I repeated, standing my ground.

“What are you saying?” she asked in a whisper.

"I bet I can make you fall in love with me once more"

MC sighed and put a strand of her hair behind her ear. "That had nothing to do with this, Hyun, I'm..."

“Just… listen, okay? I know I fucked up. I won’t even try to deny it. This role…”

“It was more important than us” she countered.

“No. But it’s about a guy who is abused by his parents, so then escapes home. Lives on the streets, starts selling drugs and basically, his whole life goes down the drain just for him to have a final soliloquy about how fucked up the world is and finish himself off. So I tried to get inside his mind to understand his character better, only to realize I used to be that guy. And that his life was the life I should have had”

“Hyun, what...?”

“That maybe, people are just lying when they talk about me having talent,” I interrupted her. “That maybe my place was back at the motorcycle gang. That maybe I don’t deserve this life, that maybe I don’t even deserve you”

MC’s expression softened, but the worry on her eyes only made me revisit more episodes of my past life I had worked for years to bury in the back on my mind. I shook my head, a sharp pang on my right temple making me wince.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked. I was thankful she didn’t approach me. Somehow, she knew that physical space between us was the only thing letting me open up about this.

“Because I was afraid it was true. I had this… voice, like a persistent thought, that if you realized this too, you would also realize I didn’t belong by your side,” I confessed. She let out a long sigh and passed her hand over her hair, messing up her bangs.

“We’ve been together for three years now, Hyun. You know you can talk to me about anything. You used to do that, we would always talk about these things that scared us”

“I guess this one really fucked me up.” I bit my lip, a loud ringing tone filling my ears. “Babe,” I breathed out, the smell of alcohol on my own breath making me sick to my stomach. “Trust me on this. Just… stay here. We don’t even have to be a couple anymore if you don’t want to. But trust me when I say I can make you fall in love with me once more. I won’t be your boyfriend if you don’t want me to. For as long as you want. Right now, I just want to be someone who really, really wants you to trust him again”

“Hyun, I trust you and I love you, that’s not the issue here,” she shook her head.

“I know the role it’s not an excuse. It’s a cheap move and I won’t be that guy. I take responsibility for how I acted. I should have… I should have been braver and talked this with you before. But... I still think you should stay. Give me a chance to fix this, babe,” I pleaded. “I know I can do it”.

MC crossed her arms in front of her chest. How I hated I had put that doubtful expression on her face after she had chosen me from the start. When she first had come to my house when I injured myself; her smile and the care in her actions made my heart explode in such a little time. And I had repaid her with doubt and uncertainty.

“Why would you want me to stay here if I decide we won’t be together for a while?” she asked, a small shrug on her shoulders. I couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle.

“Because I'm enamoured with anything and everything you do, MC,” I answered, a small still playing on my lips. “I've been in the wrong, yes, but God... I've never loved anyone the way I love you. And I know I’ve done a terrible job these last few months to show you this, but it is true. I think I love you even more than I love myself.”

“Don't love anyone more than you,” she muttered. There was a ghost of a smile on her lips that gave me hope. I took the remaining steps that were keeping me away from her.

“I know,” I said, tilting my head to the side. “But I think you leaving tonight is a lose-lose situation”

MC rolled her eyes and shook her head softly, her smile now a little wider. When I stopped in front of her, she set her eyes back on me and I could tell how much she was weighing in her options in her mind. I put my hand on her cheek and she instantly leaned on it, making me smile. How I loved the fact our bodies responded to one another even if our minds were a mess. I bent down slightly, reaching her face, my eyes never leaving hers.

"Bet you can't leave me" I whispered against her lips, smelling a trace of mint on the breath emanating from her parted lips. "Bet you still love me" I dared her.

MC pressed her lips against mine with a whimper, and circled her arms around my neck, pulling my body closer to hers. I immediately set my hands on the small of her back, the inviting warmth of her body making me know that was the home I never wanted to leave. MC’s lips moved against mine with an uncharacteristic force, as if she were driven by something she couldn’t control.

There was no way I was letting her go. I couldn’t give up on that woman. I kissed her deeply, my heart fluttering at the soft moan that left her lips as I licked her bottom lip. One of her hands sank into my hair, fingers slightly pulling on it as she tried to bring me even closer. How I wished there was a way I could melt my body in hers, that kiss only reassuring my thoughts that when two souls loved each other, their bodies always seemed to get on their way.

She finally pulled away, panting for air. Her cheeks were burning, making her look even more beautiful than she already was. She finally set her heels on the floor and took her arms down, but her right hand quickly grabbed mine, holding it unusually tight. MC bit her lower lip and took a deep breath, her eyebrows furrowed in determination.

“I’m pregnant”

The pain on my head quickly disappeared as I felt like a bucket of ice water was poured over me. My heart beat up even faster than before, my gaze going back and forth between her apparently lean stomach and her big eyes. All the noise around me stopped, along with my surroundings. There was only her, only MC standing in front of me, her body still trying to regulate her breathing. Before I could notice, a tear fell from my eyes, followed by a second and a third.

My legs gave up as I sank on my knees, my eyes set on my girlfriend’s clothed stomach. Experimentally, I touched it with two of my fingers, afraid it was too good to be true and would be over before I fully understood the miracle in front of my eyes.

“It’s been six weeks, you won’t feel a thing,” she explained. “It still doesn’t show and--”

Her words were cut off as I hugged her waist, burying my face on her stomach. I felt my whole body shaking uncontrollably, an almost gravitational pull from her body keeping me close to our creation now growing inside of her.

“Please don’t leave. Please don’t take them away for me, please,” I begged, grabbing fistfuls of her sweater as a lame attempt to stop her.

“Hyun, no,” her relieved chuckle rang on my ears like a church choir, her smile resembling the one of an angel as I looked up at her. “I’m not leaving. I wanted to, at least for a while so you could come back to your senses but… I honestly wouldn’t have kissed you if I had decided to leave today. If I hadn’t thought you truly realized where you went wrong,” she explained, threading her fingers on the loose strands of my hair.

“I’ll be better. For both of you. I swear I’ll be the best man you’ve ever met,” I promised, feeling the tears forming in my eyes again.

“I know you will, Hyun. I know you can do anything when you set your mind to it. After all, that’s why I chose you” she grinned, a soft laugh escaping her lips.

The first time she threatened to leave me, I felt I was born again.

It was also the last time she ever talked about walking away.


End file.
